staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Stycznia 2000
07.00 Opowieści psa Tobiasza: Małpy, małpki i małpeczki - film dokumentalny, USA 07.50 Zakazane piosenki - film wojenny, Polska 1947 09.35 I. wizyta papieska w Polsce - czerwiec 1979 - homilia Ojca Świętego na Placu Zwycięstwa 10.00 Kabareton (1) 10.30 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową (1): Ucieczka - komedia wojenna 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.20 Minął rok 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Wydarzenia sportowe: Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce nożnej '74 13.40 Kabareton (2) 14.10 Potop (1/2) - film historyczny, Polska 1974 16.50 Lądowanie na Księżycu 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Ziemia obiecana (1/4) - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1975 18.45 Ojciec Święty w Wadowicach 19.00 Wieczorynka: I pies i wydra - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Sami swoi - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1967 21.30 Losowanie nagród wśród uczestników plebiscytu 21.35 Gest Kozakiewicza 21.50 ABBA w Studiu 2 22.45 Seksmisja - komedia fantastyczna, Polska 1984, reż. Juliusz Machulski, wyk. Jerzy Stuhr, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Bożena Stryjkówna 00.50 Opole '97 - Zielono mi - piosenki Agnieszki Osieckiej 03.30 Zakończenie programu 6.45 Kurs na lewo - film fab. prod. polskiej niesłyszących 7.55 Słowo na niedzielę niesłyszących 8.00 Program lokalny 9.00 M.A.S.H. (154) - serial prod. USA 9.30 Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia 10.15 Batman - Maska upiora - film animowany prod. amerykańskiej 11.30 Baza - program o ośrodku żeglarskim Zrzeszenia Studentów Polskich w Giżycku 12.00 Hawaje (1) - film fabularny prod.amerykańskiej 13.30 Smak XX wieku: Najważniejsze potrawy 100-lecia według Roberta Makłowicza 14.00 30 ton! - lista, lista - lista przebojów 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.05 Złotopolscy (192): Diabelska propozycja - telenowela prod. polskiej 15.35 Kto mnie tak głaska... Szwagierkolaska (1) 16.30 Sylwester u Badziewiaków 17.20 Program lokalny 17.45 Panorama 18.05 Spotkanie Papieża Jana Pawia II z dziećmi 20.00 Co nam w duszy gra 21.00 Panorama 21.21 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport - telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Nowojorscy gliniarze (109) - serial prod. amerykańskiej 22.30 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Czwarty poziom 24.00 Fizjologia małżeństwa: Rozmyślanie XIV - O kochanku 0.20 Podwójna gra - komedia prod. rosyjskiej 1.55 Zakończenie programu 7.00 Maszyna zmian - serial fabularny 7.35 Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 8.00 W cztery świata strony 8.15 Pryzmat - magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 8.30 Koszałek Opałek - program dla najmłodszych 9.00 Taki pejzaż 9.25 Alfabet rzek polskich 9.45 Chochlikowe psoty, czali zmagania z ortografią 10.00 Harmonijka ustna i blues 10.15 Pani Jola zmienia swoje tycie 10.35 Sensacje XX wieku 11.00 Jak weszliśmy w 2000 rok 11.30 Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Złote dziewczyny - reportaż o mistrzyniach Europy w koszykówce 13.00 Spotkanie z tradycją: Idę do Jezuska 13.30 Sacrum Profanum - magazyn katolicki 13.50 Klub globtrotera - magazyn turystyczny 14.30 Powrót do doliny surykatek - francuski cykl przyrodniczy 15.20 Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne 15.35 Arka Noego (2) 16.15 Kolędy 16.45 Teleturniej - Wieża 17.20 Aktualności 17.40 IV Festiwal Kompozytorów Polskich 18.30 Rozwiązanie audiotele - śpiewające VIP-y 19.00 Noworoczna Gala BUDO 20.00 Sport 21.00 Śląska laba 21.30 Aktualności 21.40 Peregrynantus Marea Mundialis 22.00 Dekalog - film prod. polskiej 22.55 Powietrzne eksperymenty - serial dokumentalny prod. amerykańskiej 23.45 Zakończenie programu 6.00 Disco Polo Live (200) - program muzyczny 7.00 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 7.15 Wystarczy chcieć 7.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Kosmiczne Wojny (34) - film prod. USA 8.30 Kalambury - teleturniej 9:00 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy 9:30 Świąteczny dyżur satyryczny - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Disco Relax (271) - program muzyczny 10.55 Pomoc domowa (141) - amerykański serial komediowy (Serial niedostępny drogą satelitarną) 11.20 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (67) - amerykański serial komediowy 11.45 Dharma i Greg (40) - amerykański serial komediowy 12.10 Płonące siodła - film prod. amerykańskiej 13.55 Disco Polo Live - Wizytówka (201) - wejście do programu (w przerwie filmu) 14.15 Disco Polo Live (201) - program muzyczny 15.20 Flesz Informacji 15.30 Dyżurny Satyryk Kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Rodzina zastępcza (21): Zapach kariery - polski serial komediowy 16.50 13 Posterunek (38): Koks - polski serial komediowy 17.20 Rycerz nocy (8) - film prod. amerykańskiej 18.10 Siedmiu wspaniałych - film prod. USA 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.00 Strażnik Teksasu - amerykański serial sensacyjny 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Żółtodzioby - film prod. amerykańskiej 23.30 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 22.50 Na każdy temat 23.50 Magazyn sportowy: Fitness Woman - Man 99 1.00 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie 7.50 Patrol Jin Jina (1) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.15 Hutch Miodowe Serce (29) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.40 Rainbow Brite (3) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Twój problem. nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 10.00 Dzwięki muzyki (2) - musical, USA 11.20 Ruchomy cel - film sensacyjny. USA 13.30 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 14.00 W obronie honoru (2) - western 17.45 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Lot 001 - serial komediowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.25 Obrońca - film sensacyjny prod. USA 22.10 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 22.25 Telefon - film sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej 0.15 Faceci z Biglem - komedia prod. amerykańskiej 1.35 Cela nr - reportaż 2.05 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy left|thumb|200x200px 07.30 Telesklep 08.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka (38) - serial animowany 08.25 Magiczny kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (38) - serial animowany, Francja 1995 08.50 Wojownik karate 4 (Karate Warrior 4) - film karate, Włochy 1992, reż. Larry Ludman, wyk. Ron Williams, Dorian D. Field, Christopher Alan, Katy Johnson (94 min) 10.25 Szczęśliwa ósemka - program muzyczny 10.55 Polscy od kuchni - program kulinarny 11.15 Dalej, kretynie! (Vieni avanti cretino) - komedia, Włochy 1982, reż. Luciano Salce, wyk. Lino Banfi, Franco Bracardi, Adriana Russo, Michela Miti (95 min) 12.55 Dziewczyny chcą się bawić (Girls Just Want to Have Fun) - komedia muzyczna, USA 1985, reż. Alan Metter, wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Lee Montgomery, Morgan Woodward, Helen Hunt (87 min) 14.25 Kobra (Cobra) (16) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993-94, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Allison Hossack, James Tolkan 15.10 Nieśmiertelny (38) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1996, wyk. Adrian Paul, Stan Kirsch, Jim Byrnes 16.05 Sensacyjna opowieść (Tattle Tale) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Baz Taylor, wyk. C.Thomas Howel, Ally Sheedy, Amanda Elwes, Pavel Douglas (89 min) 17.40 Słodka zemsta (Sweet Revenge) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja/USA 1990, reż. Charlotte Brandstorm, wyk. Rosanna Arquette, Carrie Fisher, John Sessions, Bruno Madinier (90 min) 19.10 Beach Patrol - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Ian Ziering (45 min) 20.00 Orły Temidy (Legal Eagles) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1986, reż. Ivan Reitman, wyk. Robert Redford, Debra Winger, Darryl Hannah, Brian Dennehy (108 min) 22.00 Piękny i bestia - talk show prowadzony przez Alicję Resich-Modlińską i Wojciecha Cejrowskiego 23.00 Życie wśród kanibali (Life Among the Cannibals) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Harry Bromley-Davenport, wyk. Kieran Mulroney, Juliet Landau, Bette Ford, Daryl Haney (100 min) 00.40 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|200x200px 6.00 Niespotykanie spokojny człowiek 7.00 Słowo na niedzielę 7.05 Hubertus - reportaż 7.25 Lalki świata - reportaż 7.35 Złotopolscy 8.25 Zwierzęta ze sklepiku 8.50 Ala i As - program dla dzieci 9.15 Rok Bachowski Drogi do Bacha - Międzynarodowa Letnia Akademia Muzyki Dawnej w Wilanowie 10.15 Wspomnień czar: Znachor 12.00 Anioł Pański 12.20 Teledyski na życzenie 12.40 Zaproszenie: Cieszyńskie kolędowanie 13.00 Transmisja Mszy św. 14.05 Teatr familijny: Chmura na sznurku 14.30 Człowiek dwóch kontynentów - film dok. 15.00 Brunetki, blondynki... - koncert Trzech Polskich Tenorów 16.05 Magazyn Polonijny - wydanie specjalne 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Dom - cz. II 18.45 Ludzie listy piszą 19.05 Dziennik Telewizyjny 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Kruk 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.53 Sport 20.00 Kochaj albo rzuć 21.50 Chico Capello i Gipsy Sound 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport - telegram 23.00 Muzyczny Festiwal - Łańcut '99 23.50 Człowiek dwóch kontynentów - film dok. 0.15 TV Polonia zaprasza 0.20 Brunetki, blondynki... - koncert Trzech Polskich Tenorów 1.20 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Kruk 1.30 Wiadomości 1.50 Sport 1.54 Prognoza pogody 2.00 Kochaj albo rzuć 3.50 Polacy w Detroit - reportaż 4.30 Panorama 4.50 Sport-telegram 5.00 Muzyczny Festiwal - Łańcut '99 6.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|200x200px 06.10 Spartakus (Spartacus) - film historyczny, USA 1960, reż. Stanley Kubrick, wyk. Kirk Douglas, Laurence Olivier, Jean Simmons, Tony Curtis (183 min) 09.15 Odjazdowe kreskówki: SOS Croco, Kangoo, Dr Slump - filmy animowane 10.40 Półtora gliniarza (Cop and a Half) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Henry Winkler, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Norman D. Golden II, Ruby Dee, Holland Taylor (95 min) 12.15 Wielki występ klubu 'Kobry' (Monkey Business) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Paulette Victor Lifton, wyk. Kevin Cabriales, Billy Drago, Brenden Jefferson, Shia LaBeauf (90 min) 13.45 Orzeł wylądował (Eagle Has Landed) - film wojenny, W. Brytania 1976, reż. John Sturges, wyk. Michael Caine, Donald Sutherland, Robert Duvall, Jenny Agutter (125 min) 16.00 Siódme niebo - serial familijny, USA 1996, wyk. Stephen Collins, Catherine Hicks, Barry Watson, Jessica Biel (45 min) 16.50 Cztery wesela i pogrzeb (Four Weddings and a Funeral) - komedia obyczajowa, W. Brytania 1994, reż. Mike Newell, wyk. Hugh Grant, Andie MacDowell, Kristin Scott-Thomas, Simon Callow (113 min) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 To i Owo - magazyn kulturalny 19.10 Beach Patrol - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Ian Ziering (45 min) 20.00 Orły Temidy (Legal Eagles) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1986, reż. Ivan Reitman, wyk. Robert Redford, Debra Winger, Darryl Hannah, Brian Dennehy (108 min) 22.00 Piękny i bestia - talk show prowadzony przez Alicję Resich-Modlińską i Wojciecha Cejrowskiego 23.00 Łowca jeleni (The Deer Hunter) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1978, reż. Michael Cimino, wyk. Robert De Niro, Christopher Walken, Meryl Streep, John Cazale (115 min) 02.00 Orzeł wylądował (Eagle Has Landed) - film wojenny, W. Brytania 1976, reż. John Sturges, wyk. Michael Caine, Donald Sutherland, Robert Duvall, Jenny Agutter (125 min) (powt.) 04.05 Orły Temidy (Legal Eagles) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1986, reż. Ivan Reitman, wyk. Robert Redford, Debra Winger, Darryl Hannah, Brian Dennehy (108 min) (powt.) left|thumb|200x200px 07.00 Soundtrack - program muzyczny 07.30 Kabaret filmowy - program rozrywkowy 08.00 Diamentowa góra (The Burning Shore) (4) - film obyczajowy, Włochy/Franc./Niem. 1991, reż. Jeannot Szwarc, wyk. Isabelle Gelinas, Derek De Lint, John Savage, Ernest Borgnine (101 min) 09.50 Historia Świętego Mikołaja (The Story of Santa Claus) - film animowany, USA 1996 (powt.) 10.45 Przygody gnoma Gnorma (Gnome Named Gnorm/Upworld) - film przygodowy, USA 1994, reż. Stan Winston, wyk. Anthony Michael Hall, Jerry Orbach, Claudia Christian, Eli Danker (85 min) (powt.) 12.15 Szopka milenijna 13.10 Wielki Bal - Ferdynand Kiepski zaprasza na bal 14.10 Kolos 6: Polisa na piekło (Big Man: A Policy for Hell) (6-ost.) - film sensacyjny, Włochy/Francja/Niemcy 1989, reż. Steno, wyk. Bud Spencer, Denis Karvil, Hartmut Becker, Geoffrey Copleston (87 min) 17.20 Świąteczny Dyżur Satyryczny 18.30 Pamela Anderson - reportaż 19.10 Scarlet (5/8) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. John Erman, wyk. Timothy Dalton, Joanne Whalley-Kilmer, Stephen Colins, Sean Bean (50 min) 20.00 M.A.S.H. (22) - serial komediowy, USA 1972-83, wyk. Alan Alda, McLean Stevenson, Wayne Rogers, Larry Linville (30 min) 20.35 Skrzydła (Wings) (84) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Tim Daly, Steven Weber, Crystal Bernard, Thomas Haden Church (25 min) 21.05 Prawo dżungli (Wild Justice) (2) - thriller, W. Bryt./Włochy/Niem. 1993, reż. Tony Wharmby, wyk. Roy Scheider, Patricia Millardet, Chrisopher Buchholz, Ted McGinley (88 min) 22.40 Drapacz chmur (The Tower) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Richard Kletter, wyk. Paul Reiser, Susan Norman, Richard Grant, Annabelle Gurwitch (85 min) 00.20 Przestępstwa uchwycone kamerą (Video Justice: Crime Caught on Tape) - film dokumentalny, USA 1998 (45 min) (powt.) 01.10 Gabinet terapii zbiorowej - program rozrywkowy 02.00 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych 02.30 Pożegnanie left|thumb|200x200px 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Yattaman - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.20 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.45 Kurs rysunku dla dzieci 13.15 Top Shop 17.45 Studio sport: Koszykówka 19.30 Złodzieje rowerów (Ladri di biciclette) - dramat społeczny, Włochy 1948, reż. Vittorio De Sica, wyk. Lamberto Maggiorani, Enzo Staiola, Lianella Carell, Vittorio Antonucci (91 min) 21.30 Śpiąca królewna - balet 00.30 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny 01.00 Muzyczny kufer - program muzyczny left|thumb|200x200px 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Xingu - kraina niewinności - film dokumentalny, USA 1996 13.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.30 Telezakupy Mango - magazyn reklamowy 14.00 Ostatnia karawana - film dokumentalny, USA 1996 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 Zwariowana gromadka - serial animowany, Kanada 16.30 Powspominajmy... - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 17.30 Wichrowe wzgórza (Wuthering Heights) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1992, reż. Peter Kosminsky, wyk. Juliette Binoche, Ralph Fiennes, Janet McTeer, Simon Shepherd (105 min) 19.15 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 Muzyczny Koncert Życzeń - życzenia od telewidzów 21.00 Smak muzyki - program muzyczny 21.30 Ciężka droga (The Hard Road) - film sensacyjny, USA 1988, reż. Colin Finbow, wyk. Francesca Camillo, Max Rennie, David Savile, John Louis Mansi (90 min) 23.00 Na piątym biegu - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.30 Mężowie i kochankowie (La villa del venerdi) - film erotyczny, Włochy 1992, reż. Mauro Bolognini, wyk. Julian Sands, Joanna Pacuła, Tcheky Karyo, Laura Wendel (90 min) left|thumb|200x200px 06.00 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 08.05 Filles a papa - serial fabularny 08.30 Studio Sud - serial fabularny 09.00 Czarny rumak - serial przygodowy, USA 09.25 M6 dla dzieci - filmy animowane 11.35 Projection Privee - magazyn filmowy 12.05 Przygody Sindbada - serial przygodowy, USA 1995 12.50 Prognoza pogody 12.55 Magazyn sportowy 13.25 Fantaghiro w jaskini Złotej Róży IV (Fantaghiro la Grotta della Rosa d'oro) (1/2) - film przygodowy, Włochy, reż. Lamberto Bava, wyk. Alessandra Martines, Mario Adorf, Jean-Pierre Cassel, Kim Rossi Stuart (94 min) 15.10 Fantaghiro w jaskini Złotej Róży IV (Fantaghiro la Grotta della Rosa d'oro) (ost.) - film przygodowy, Włochy, reż. Lamberto Bava, wyk. Alessandra Martines, Mario Adorf, Jean-Pierre Cassel, Kim Rossi Stuart (99 min) 17.00 Politiquement rock - magazyn 17.15 Frequestar: Norte Dame de Paris - magazyn muzyczny 18.55 Seven Days - serial fabularny, USA 1998 19.50 Jutro w jednym słowie 19.54 6 minut - prognoza pogody 20.05 E=M6 - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.40 Sport 6 - magazyn sportowy 20.50 Zone interdite - magazyn 22.45 Meteo - prognoza pogody 22.50 Culture Pub - magazyn 23.20 Cyberella - film erotyczny, USA 1995, reż. Jackie Garth, wyk. Debra Beatty, Marshall Hilliard, Rebecca Taylor, Daniel Namath (83 min) 00.50 Sport 6 - magazyn sportowy 01.00 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 02.00 Degeneration punk - film dokumentalny 03.00 Sao Luis: La Jamaique bresilienne - film dokumentalny 03.50 Frequenstar: Johnny Hallyday - magazyn muzyczny 04.20 Festival de Monterey '75 - koncert 05.20 Sport Evenement - magazyn sportowy left|thumb|200x200px 08.30 Snowboard: Zawody PŚ w Whistler (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 09.00 (P) Saneczkarstwo: Zawody PŚ w Oberperfuss (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 09.30 (P) Biathlon: PŚ w Osrblie - 20 km mężczyzn (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 11.00 (P) Narciarstwo klasyczne: PŚ w skokach - Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Garmisch-Partenkirchen - konkurs (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 12.30 (P) Biathlon: PŚ w Osrblie - 15 km kobiet (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 14.00 (P) Boks: Walki zawodowców - najlepsze walki 1999 roku 16.00 (P) Taniec: X ME par zawodowych w Le Mans (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 17.00 (P) Narciarstwo klasyczne: PŚ w skokach - Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Innsbrucku - eliminacje (wydarzenia dnia) 18.30 Sport spadochronowy: MŚ w akrobacjach spadochronowych w Corowa (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 19.30 Wędkarstwo: Mistrzostwa Świata Marlin '98 na Mauritiusie (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 21.00 (P) Boks: Walki zawodowców 22.00 (P) Piłka nożna: Legendy Mistrzostw Europy 23.00 (P) Wiadomości - Centrum Sportowe - podsumowanie roku 23.15 Wpadki - zabawne wydarzenia ze świata sportu 00.15 (P) Narciarstwo klasyczne: PŚ w skokach - Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Innsbrucku - eliminacje (wydarzenia dnia) 01.30 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|200x200px 05.00 Buck e il braccialetto magico - western, Włochy/USA 1997, reż. Anthony Richmond, wyk. Matt McCoy, Abby Dalton, Felton Perry (95 min) 06.40 Księżniczka Caraboo (Princess Caraboo) - komedia, USA/W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Michael Austin, wyk. Phoebe Cates, Jim Broadbent, Wendy Hughes, Peter Eyre (93 min) (powt.) 08.20 Porzuć normalność (Leaving Normal) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1992, reż. Edward Zwick, wyk. Meg Tilly, Christine Lahti, Patrika Darbo, Lenny Von Dohlen (105 min) 10.20 8 sekund (8 Seconds to Glory) - film obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. John G. Avildsen, wyk. Luke Perry, Stephen Baldwin, James Rebhorn, Carrie Snodgress (105 min) 12.10 The Paper Brigade - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1995, reż. Blair Treu, wyk. Kyle Howard, Robert Englund, Chauncey Leopardi, Ethan Glazer (86 min) 13.45 Najśmieszniejsze spoty reklamowe - program rozrywkowy 14.50 BRAVO TV - magazyn młodzieżowy 17.00 BRAVO The Hits 99 - koncert 19.00 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 19.30 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991/98 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction - serial SF, USA 1998 21.15 Czynnik PSI - serial SF, Kanada 1996 22.15 Peep! - magazyn erotyczny 23.20 Electric Blue - magazyn erotyczny 00.05 Hungry For You - thriller SF, USA 1996, reż. Dimitri Logothetis, wyk. Michhael Phenicie, Rochelle Swanson, Gary Wood (110 min) 01.55 Autostrada (Freeway) - film sensacyjny, USA 1988, reż. Francis Delia, wyk. Darlanne Fluegel, James Russo, Michael Callan, Richard Belzer (87 min) 03.40 8 sekund (8 Seconds to Glory) - film obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. John G. Avildsen, wyk. Luke Perry, Stephen Baldwin, James Rebhorn, Carrie Snodgress (105 min) (powt.) left|thumb|200x200px 14:00 Trzynasta misja - film wojenny USA 15:40 Goniec Warszawski 1900 16:00 Kolędy i pastorałki 16:25 Pokaz mody weselnej 17:00 Niech nam żyje młoda para - koncert 18:00 Kabaretowa Agencja Towarzyska 18:30 Mała Księżniczka - Melodramat Usa 20:00 Spotkanie Z Prezydentem Warszawy 20:30 Gra Magic Band - Koncert 21:20 Łapać terrorystów - sensacyjny USA 23:05 Program na jutro 23:15 Droga do Wellville - komedia USA 01:15 Gry i zabawy interaktywne left|thumb|200x200px 15:00 Winslow - bożonarodzeniowy niedźwiadek - film dla dzieci USA 15:45 Rozmowa z Ewą Braun 16:30 Yancy Derringer 17:00 Na Czasie - Magazyn Muzyczny 19:00 Świat Dalekich Podróży 19:30 Zoolife 20:00 Czynnik ludzki - film sensacyjny USA 21:45 TV Shop 22:00 Zdobywcy gwiazd - film s.f. USA 23:30 Śmiertelne pożądanie - film sensacyjny USA 01:00 TV Shop Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Katowice z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nasza TV z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki M6 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Aster City z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Porion z 2000 roku